


just a generaly badass and protective system

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, BAMF JARVIS, Battle, Blood and Injury, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Underestimation, jarvis saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: its a mistake to underestimate JARVIS





	just a generaly badass and protective system

Most, should it be said everyone (other than tony and pepper) have always underestimated JARVIS. Mostly because the fact that the artificial butlers capabilities were hidden from shield along with the general public. After all an AI with self-awareness who can deny orders mixed with the fact he could hack and access every device and file on the planet would be a cause for outrage.

So far all the avengers only know JARVIS as an AI who dims lights and locks doors when asked. Both tony and the British voice decided it was for the best, for his safety.  
On the streets of New York the avengers lay bleeding on the concrete supporting an array of injures. Natasha and Clint were side by side clutching onto their bleeding limbs to slow the process of passing out. Thor was no better with a white and bloody knuckled grip on his hammer. Bruce was Bruce not green but a pale mess of exhaustion, the thing about transforming into a beast 20 times his size is that when you come down you’re too disorientated to go back. For only a short time anyway. But the main he can’t go green is because of their enemy. Creatures that look as if they came straight out of a horror move. Versatile black limbs with distorted raspy voices and an unpredictably terrifying fight pattern. When the avengers first arrived the eyeless shadows scuttered along the walls leaping, twisting and creeping out from under abandoned cars.

And right now they held Steve hostage with a threat to slit his throat if Bruce even tinged green. Tony was crouched his armour trembling lightly. The damage was extensive, missing panels and gashes that split the metal into a gasping mess. The connection to Jarvis was severed leaving a cold lonely crackle in his ear. Without his co-piolet tony was uneasy.

The disfigured things hissed syllables bubbling up from their throats at a lazy pace. They were definitely planning something. One turned claws ready and stalking towards the iron man. Tony involuntarily swallowed and the heavy thumping of his heart begun elevating against his ark reactor.

It was joined by more counterparts who went to grab him. At this point he had no energy the lights on his suit were fading with each blink of red. Black claws begun clasping onto his arms and chest plate as he was dragged forward carelessly. Clint shifted sluggishly out of defiance only to earn another shadow at his side.

Their sharp fingertips fluttered around the soft glow of his suits core as they curiously inspected the light. Without warning one suddenly pierced the metal with its hand tearing it away, a startled grunt escaping Starks lips. He could hear the ripping of his shirt as his arc was revealed. Tony choked on air as panic surged starting to build, infecting his veins with a desperate sensation and all he could think was not again.

Oh god not again

He could feel the malice dripping from their tongues the poisonous promises of their inky touches. Invading claws inserted themselves into the miniscule gap between light and metal rim. And with an audible jerk of detaching chord. 

It was gone

He thrashed metal arm shooting out in a blind panic as the tightness of his chest clenched painfully at the harsh void of his exposed heart. He could vaguely hear muted cries of his team while he sucked in shuddering breathes hand pressed against the hole mindlessly. Everything lurched dangerously as he gazed at the brilliant burning light of his arc in their grasp.  
Seconds felt like minutes as he watched from within his battered remains of armour, heaving in air pathetically at the horrified expressions of his teammates.

Shit

While distracted by the looming death of the iron man the figures bellow failed to notice an enraged overheated silhouette enclosing overhead. The molten red pulsers from its palms blasted with a fiery rage leaving a visible glowing hole in the chest of a shadow. Time paused as the creatures snapped their grotesque heads upwards with a chorus of reverberating screeches. They scattered leaping along the walls in a frenzy launching themselves at the glinting metal hovering above.

With a shriek of burning flesh bursts of incineration ate through the flipping nightmares. The figure clad in an obsidian black suit spun, eyes and chest leaving a demented glow. It plummeted landing abruptly upon the shattered concrete before snatching one of the creatures by the face and hurling it into another. The slaughter continued as the nightmares snapped at the iron suit deranged. The suit wasn’t deterred, with a precise ferocity, a sharp blade emerged from a plate in the armour beheading another. It swiped again and again decimating the enemy without hesitation.

Taking advantage of the situation captain America escaped from his capture joining in the fight. Thor stumbled to his feet with a grimace while summoning flashes of lighting down once more. Clint could hardly move but with the assistance of the black widow he managed a few arrows embedded in the heads of some and Natasha with bullets in the skulls of others.

With a clear path, and controlled but rushed movements the metal suit seized starks arc and hurled itself over to him. With the enemies dead the avengers rushed back just in time to witness the suit replace the glowing magnet back into the chest of its creator.

Stark spluttered clutching onto the black armours shoulders desperately. Eyes wide and relieved at the return of his arc. Slowly his breathing regulated and he met the worried glances of his fellow avengers.

“I’m great” he wheezed breathlessly hand reaching for his chest with a sigh “I feel like nan bread, last time I almost died we got Shwarma, so let’s get Indian this time”  
Bruce groaned rubbing his temples in exasperation “tony…”

Natasha hitched an exhausted smile leaning her weight on a snorting Clint.  
Thor grinned widely linking his hammer to his belt as he limped over to the black suit. “I give you my gratitude friend, but I must ask. What fine warrior has friend stark allowed rein over one of his suits?”

Tony’s lips quirked in amusement “thanks for the save JARVIS, I owe you one”

The avengers froze bewildered as they scrutinised the suit. JARVIS flipped up his face plate revealing no human cargo but an empty space.

“The pleasures mine, but I purpose visiting a medical professional first sir” 

“Don’t be silly” tony remarked waving his finger scoldingly “food first”

Jarvis spun round the sass dripping from his voice “I’ll have you know I brought tranquilisers sir”

With a mocking gasp the inventor stood up swaying slightly “you wouldn’t dare!”

The avengers looked only more lost, observing the scene in front of them with an array of expressions decorating their faces.

“Wait. Wait just a second you’re telling me your AI butler piloted a suit and beat the crap out of these things. All- all angry like?” Clint exclaimed pointing an accusing finger to Jarvis

Tony shrugged before sliding down Jarvis’s face plate “who do you think hacked SHIELD”

The archer spluttered gaping like a fish “ok but why was he angry?”

JARVIS cocked his head to the side glowing eyes flashing brighter “sir’s reactor was blatantly torn from his chest. How could I not be?”

The avengers shared curious glances

Tony clapped Jarvis on the back “all righty enough protective time let’s get Indian, and gimme my suit, I’m cold”

“Very well sir”


End file.
